


Anything But Ordinary

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Supernatural Stories [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sam Winchester is Not a Winchester, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Dean Winchester saves a young psychic called Sam Wilson (no, not that one)Originally written c.2007





	Anything But Ordinary

_Darkness fell quicker than normal. Something was definitely wrong. Dean took in a sharp breath, dread filling up his senses. What was he doing here? There was no point in tracking this thing, it would come to him. Closing his eyes, Dean let his hunting senses take over. A rush of wind blew past him as the demon came up behind him. When it seemed that Dean had left it too late to get out of the way, he span on his heel and pointed a sawed off shotgun right at the demon. With nothing but a smirk as indication, Dean pulled the trigger, causing the demon to gasp and dissolve into itself. Emptying the cartridges onto the ground, Dean walked out of the secluded area. He got into a black Impala and sped off into the night._

Sam woke with a start. This was the 3rd dream he’d had about this stranger in as many nights. Sam had never been one for reoccurring dreams, so this worried him. He didn’t know the man, but one name kept ringing in his mind. _'Dean Winchester’_

*

Dean sighed, taking a deep drink from his coffee. He was at yet another truck stop, drinking something that barely passed for coffee to keep himself alive on the way to his next job. There’d been stories lately, about a rise in the demonic killings of psychics. Now he was on his way to some small town in Tennessee to tell some budding psychic his life was in danger. Just another day on the job for the great Dean Winchester - demon hunter extraordinaire. All he had was a name and an address - Sam Wilson. Seemed like a nice kid from what Dean could see, model student, no criminal record. He was only 3 years younger than Dean. Dean smirked lightly when he thought what he’d been like at that age. He’d already been a hunter for 3 years by that time. Getting up from his seat, Dean dropped some bills on the table, flashed the waitress a mischievous smile and left. Ash, the brains behind Dean’s operation, had triangulated the average times between killings, and Dean had less than a day to get to Sam and warn him, before the kid ended up as bone dust.

*

Sam sighed as he scrolled through the results he’d found. After his most recent dream, Sam had decided to look Dean up. Luckily for Sam, his mother didn’t monitor his computer activities. He was a trustworthy son, and in return he could get away with hacking into the FBI database every once in a while. He’d never been caught, so he didn’t feel the need to tell her. Leaning back in his seat at the local library, Sam read the words on his laptop screen.

“Dean Winchester,” He mumbled to himself. “Breaking and Entering in Ohio. Grave desecration in Nevada, Colorado and Indiana. Fraud. Carrying a concealed weapon. Evading arrest. Wow, this guy’s done everything.”

“Not quite.” Sam turned at the sound of someone behind him. He looked up to meet the eyes of the man in his dreams. “But I’m working on it.” Sam simply stared for a minute, seemingly unable to process everything. Dean’s cocky smirk seemed to bring him back to his senses.

“D-Dean,” Sam breathed. “Dean Winchester.”

“Well,” Dean’s smirk seemed to widen. “You know who I am…”

“I’m Sam,” Sam said quickly, standing up. “Sam Wilson.” Dean seemed to smile at this. A genuine smile this time.

“Oh, good,” Dean said, looking down at the computer. “That saves me from asking why you’re checking out my rap sheet.” Sam looked from the computer to Dean and then back, obviously confused.  
“Right, I’ve gotta explain some things,” Dean sighed. “I know about your dreams, and I’m here to help you.” Sam looked at Dean for a second before understanding that he could be trusted. Shutting down his computer, Sam stood in front of Dean. 

“I guess we’d better go somewhere and talk then.”

*

“Ok, kid,” Dean said as soon as they were inside Dean’s motel room. “Do you want this straight, or do I have to take the ‘tiptoe around the point’ approach, cos I gotta be honest, I’m in no mood for it right now.” Sam just looked at Dean for a second.

“Ok, firstly, I’m not a kid,” Sam said eventually. “And what are you talking about? What point?” Dean sighed heavily and shook his head.

“Straight ahead it is,” He whispered to himself before looking up at Sam. “Ok, the short version of all this is that you’re a psychic. You’ve been dreaming about me because I got a friend of mine to hotwire your brain, make it easier for me to talk to you. There’s a demon after you, who wants your psychic abilities for a whole bunch of reasons that we don’t need to go into right now. I’m here to tell you, teach you, save you and most importantly kill the evil son-of-a-bitch that’s after you. All clear?” Sam looked at Dean for a moment, completely dumbstruck. After a moment, Dean began clicking his fingers in front of Sam’s face.  
“Hello?” He said, louder than before. “Sammy? You still in there?” Sam shook his head, bringing himself back. 

“Yeah, I’m here,” He said quickly. “And don’t call me Sammy.” Dean smirked to himself before nodding shortly.

“Ok, got it.” Sam sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Dean for a second before looking away and back again.

“Did you say demon?”

“Yeah, I did.” Sam sighed heavily again, his jaw clenching as he tried to wrap his head around this new information.

“And you… hunt demons?”

“Yeah,”

“Why?” Dean sighed lightly at this question, shifting his gaze slightly.

“That’s a long story. And it’s not important right now.” Closing his eyes once more, Sam nodded.

“Ok,” He said quietly. “So what am I supposed to do?”

“Right now, I’m thinking you survive. We’ll talk about everything else later.”

*

Sam looked at Dean with confusion etched on his face.

“Dean,” Sam sighed after a moment of watching him. “What are you doing?” Dean looked up from his work.

“Salt,” Dean explained shortly. “It wards off evil. You put it around your doors and windows and it’ll keep you safe. At least, for as long as you’re in the house.” Sam nodded.

“Ok,” He mumbled, looking around. Dean stood up completely, smiling.

“Still trying to get your head around all this?” He asked. Sam nodded again.

“It’s just a lot to take in.” Dean nodded understandingly.

“How about we go and get a drink,” He suggested. “We can talk about all this stuff.” Sam smiled.

“Sounds good.” Dean smiled and put the salt he was holding away.

“You know anywhere around here?” He asked, stepping towards the door. Sam sighed lightly, following Dean out.

“Not really.”

“Oh well,” Dean replied with a smile. “Let’s go find one.”

*

“So,” Dean said, taking a swig from his beer bottle. “Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”

“Like…”

“Y’know, your family. Childhood. That kinda stuff. You got a girlfriend?” Sam smiled and shook his head.

“No,” he muttered. “I did, but,”

“But…” Dean prompted.

“She, uh, outgrew me, apparently.” Sam smirked bitterly, Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Really?” Sam looked at Dean curiously.

“No,” Dean smirked, taking another swig. “Just thought it’d make you feel better to hear.” Sam smirked and shook his head. He took a small drink from his own bottle before looking up at Dean.

“So what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Girlfriend?” Dean shook his head. “Wife?”

“Nope.”

“Boyfriend?”

“No,” Dean laughed lightly.

“What about your family?”

“Dead,” Dean stated simply. Sam looked shocked for a second, more at the tone Dean had used than the word.

“How?” He asked cautiously.

“Demon,” Dean stated again. Sam got the feeling that Dean didn’t want to talk about it.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered.

“Yeah, me too,” Dean replied, taking another drink from his bottle.

*

“Ok, thanks Bobby. Yeah, thank Ash for me too. Bye.” Dean hung up the phone and looked to Sam.  
“I gotta go,” He said, turning back to his car. “My guys found the demon. I’m gonna go see if I can waste it tonight, save you all this trouble.”

“I wanna help,” Sam said immediately, following Dean to the boot. 

“Too dangerous,” Dean replied in a tone that seemed final, but still Sam looked stubborn.

“Dean, I’m coming with you.” Dean looked up at Sam. His expression told Dean that there was no use arguing. Sighing heavily, Dean reached into the boot and pulled out a gun. Throwing it to Sam, Dean smirked lightly.

“Then I guess you’d better get in.” Sam smiled at Dean and walked around to the passenger side door. Before opening his door, Dean looked to Sam seriously.  
“You stay back, keep your eyes open. And if I tell you to run, you run. Got it?” Sam nodded seriously before opening his door and getting into the car. Dean followed suit and they drove away. 

*

Dean slammed the motel room door behind him. His eyes shot daggers that were all aimed at Sam.

“What do you think you were doing out there?” Dean demanded, his voice dangerously low. Sam bowed his head.

“I just thought…”

“Well you thought wrong,” Dean interrupted. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed tonight.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam said quietly, avoiding Dean’s intense gaze.

“Next time, do as you’re told. Stay behind me, got it?” Sam nodded slowly, his fists balling in a desperate attempt to control his own rising anger.  
“Say it!” Dean demanded, his anger and fear obviously getting the better of him. 

“I got it!” Sam shouted back. “I got it, ok! Just back off.” As soon as the words left his lips, Sam knew this was the wrong thing to say. His fears were confirmed when, in one fluid motions, Dean crossed the room and pinned him to the wall.

“You want me to back off? I came halfway across the country to save your ass and you want me to back off? Maybe that’s what I should do next time a demon has you by the throat!” Sam’s eyes darted slightly as he tried not to look at Dean. Eventually realising that it was useless, Sam took a deep breath and braved the fires of Dean’s deep green eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered. “I know you’re here to help me. If it weren’t for you I’d be dead. I am grateful, Dean, honestly.” Dean sighed. The look in Sam’s eyes seemed to soften him and he loosened his grip. Letting go of Sam completely, Dean walked over and sat on his bed. Sighing heavily, he let his head fall into his hands. Sam watched him quietly, unsure of what to do.

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered after a while. “It was your first hunt. I shouldn’t be so hard on you.” Sam sighed softly, moving to sit next to Dean.  
“But you have no idea how bad you scared me back there, Sam,” Dean continued, looking up at Sam. “I’m not used to having someone to watch out for on a hunt. I don’t want you dying because of me.” Sam shook his head, placing a tentative hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

“You saved me,” Sam whispered. “You’ve told me about things I never thought possible. I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done for me.” Dean smiled softly, looking into Sam’s eyes.

“I need a drink.”

*

Sam looked at Dean silently as they drank the drinks the bartender had just given them. He wanted so badly to apologise again. To make Dean understand how sorry he was. But he knew Dean didn’t want to hear it. As far as the older man was concerned, it was done with. Sam hadn’t known Dean long enough to know if he’d stay mad, but he hoped that he wouldn’t. Looking up at the clock, Sam sighed.

“I’ll be right back,” He said to Dean. Dean turned to look at him, worry evident in his eyes.

“Where are you going?” He asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

“I need to check in at home,” Sam replied. “They’ll be worried. I’ll just find a payphone, tell them I’m staying over at a friend’s house.” Dean looked mildly shocked at Sam’s inviting himself to stay, but nodded anyway.

“Don’t be too long,” He said, taking another swig from his bottle. “We gotta get back and work up a new strategy. The demon knows we’re after it now. Things are gonna get a lot tougher.”

*

Opening the door to his motel room, Dean waved Sam in before closing the door back up behind them. Sam looked around, seeing the room properly for the first time. Last time they were here, Sam’s mind was a little too preoccupied to notice the layout or décor. Looking around now, Sam noticed that there was a double bed in the middle of the room and a sofa off to the side. Looking from the bed to Dean, Sam gave the older man an inquisitive look.

“I like to sprawl,” Dean stated simply, walking further into the room. He stopped at the table close to the kitchen area.  
“Are you ok with the couch?” He asked Sam, without looking at him. 

“Yeah,” Sam replied. “I’ll be fine.” Turning around, Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“Great. Well, there’s food in the fridge if you want some. I’m gonna take a shower.” Sam nodded silently, unconsciously watching Dean walk into the bathroom and shut the door. Looking around once more, Sam sat down on the sofa.

Dean emerged from the bathroom half and hour after he’d gone in. Sam turned towards the door as soon as it opened. His breath hitched in his throat as he laid eyes on Dean, who was dripping wet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Walking towards Sam, Dean didn’t seem to notice how the younger man stared. Dean stopped in front of Sam, leaning past him to pick up a towel for his hair, which was lying across from Sam. Closing his eyes, Sam stilled himself, silently reminding himself to breath. 

“You ok Sammy?” Sam opened his eyes, looking up at Dean’s dripping form. After a moment of absent staring, Sam found his voice.

“Fine,” He said quickly, looking away. “I’m fine. And don’t call me that.” Dean smirked lightly, turning away from Sam. This time, he had definitely noticed. Draping the hair towel across his shoulders, Dean began to dab his hair and he back of his neck, heading back towards the bathroom.

“I’ll just throw some clothes on,” Dean said to Sam as he left. “And then we can work on a plan for this demon.” Sam nodded vacantly, turning back to lean his head against the back of the sofa. Sam had been worried enough about staying with Dean when he thought the only tension would be due to his earlier mistake. Now he had more to worry about than he had ever anticipated.

*

“Dean.” Dean stirred lightly at the sound of his name. It was barely a whisper, but it sounded so desperate. So needy. Dean was roused completely when his name was repeated a second time. Sitting up, his eyes fell on Sam. The young man was stirring, but still evidently in deep sleep. Slowly, Dean slid off his bed and walked over to where Sam lay. Sam’s eyes were closed firmly and his head swayed softly every few seconds. Dean couldn’t tell if his dream was a bad one. When Sam let out a rough gasp, Dean decided not to take the risk and gently shook him.

“Sam,” He whispered. “Sam, wake up.” Sam’s eyes slid open, his groggy state not allowing him to register his surroundings. After a few seconds of looking into Dean’s eyes, Sam came to his senses and sat up quickly.

“Dean?” He said, sleep still muffling his words. “What happened?”

“You tell me,” Dean replied, a hint of worry in his voice. “You were mumbling my name and twitching and gasping. Are you ok?” Sam closed his eyes, clearly remembering the content of his dream.

“Yeah,” Sam mumbled, not opening his eyes. “It was just a dream.”

“What kind of dream?” Sam’s eyes shot open at this question.

“What?”

“Well, was it just a normal dream, or do you think it was a vision?” Sam sighed heavily and shook his head.

“No,” He whispered. “I don’t think it was a vision. Just a dream. That’s all it was.” Sam appeared to be talking to himself more than Dean, but the older man didn’t seem to notice.

“Ok,” Dean whispered. “As long as you’re ok…” Sam nodded, smiling lightly.

“I’m fine.” Dean nodded and stood up, walking back to his bed. Sam closed his eyes tightly, running a hand over them. He was so glad Dean hadn’t asked the details of his dream, because he didn’t have the energy to lie and he didn’t want to think about telling him the truth.

*

Dean didn’t sleep the rest of the night. Every time he was about to drop off, Sam would move and he’d be up. He didn’t know when he’d got so worried about the kid, but it was better than letting him get hurt. When the morning rolled around, Dean was calmed to see that Sam had gotten a full night’s sleep.

“We ready to go?” He asked the younger man with a smile as he picked up his bag. They had decided that a day time hunt would be in their best interests for the moment. Nodding, although there was still some apprehension in his eyes, Sam stepped towards the door. Suddenly, he dropped the small bag he was carrying, hands shooting straight to his temples. Dean dropped his bag too, running to Sam’s side as he dropped to his knees.  
“Sam?” He asked, his voice tainted with panic. “Sammy, talk to me. What’s wrong?” Sam tried to look up at Dean, tried to get out some words, but his attempt turned to a drawn out, pain filled moan as he sank lower on his knees, his eyes screwing shut. Light flashed in front of his closed eyes and Sam could still vaguely hear Dean’s worried callings before everything went black. 

*

_“Dad, mom, I’m home.” Dean’s voice rang out through his unusually quiet house. The silence immediately worried him. Something was wrong. His sister wasn’t on the phone. His mother wasn’t in the kitchen, cooking dinner. The TV wasn’t on in the den. It was just too quiet. Walking through the house cautiously, Dean called out to his family again. Stopping at the den door, Dean opened it to a sight he’d never, in his worst nightmares, dreamt of seeing. His father was lying in the middle of the floor. His body ripped from his throat, all the way down. There was blood everywhere. Covering his mouth quickly, Dean took a few hurried steps backwards, shutting the door. He was about to pick up the phone and call the police when he head a whimper come from the cupboard under the stairs. Swallowing lightly, he opened the door to reveal his baby sister._

_“Jenny,” He whispered. His 10 year old sister was sitting, her back pushed as far as it would go against the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest. She seemed to be in shock, and barely registered his big brother’s presence._   
_“Jenny,” Dean repeated. “Jenny, are you ok? Where’s mom? What… what happened?” Jenny looked up at her brother, seeing him for the first time. _

_“Dean?” She whispered, tears in her eyes. Dean nodded, leaning in to pull his sister out. As she straightened her legs, Dean noticed a deep red stain on her stomach. It seemed to be growing. She was bleeding._

_“Jen, c’mon,” He said hurriedly. “We gotta get you outta here. Where’s mom?”_

_“She…” Jenny broke down crying again, shakily pointing to the stairs. Dean swallowed heavily, trying to hold back his tears and contain his fear. He needed to talk care of Jenny, she needed him._

_“Come on honey,” He whispered. “We have to get you to a hospital. We need to get you fixed up, ok?” Jenny shook her head quickly, refusing to leave the cupboard._

_“No,” She whispered hurriedly. “No. It’ll come back. It’s coming back. Coming to get me.” Dean shook his head, his hand slowly beginning to shake._

_“No, Jenny, it’s ok. I’m here. I’ll take care of you. Nothing’s gonna hurt you, ok? You just need to come with me.” Leaning further in, Dean picked up his little sister and carried her to the foot of the stairs, where he sat her down and reached for the phone._

_“There’s no use calling the cops,” Dean spun quickly at the sound of a gruff voice behind him._

_“Who are you?” Dean asked, instinctively moving to shield his sister._

_“Name’s Bobby,” The man said, stepping towards Dean. “And I’m not here to hurt you. I know what did this to your family, I’m here to help.”_

_“What… what do you mean ‘what did this,’ ?” Dean asked, reaching for Jenny’s hand._

_“Trust me kid, you don’t wanna know.”_

_“Yes I do,” Dean shouted. “I need to get my sister to a hospital or something, ok? We have to get out of here.” Bobby looked apologetically at Dean before leaning to the side._

_“I’m sorry kid,” He whispered. “She’s gone.” Dean looked at Bobby disbelievingly before turning to see the lifeless form of his sister. Sinking to his knees, Dean finally let the tears he’d been holding in fall._

*

“Sam?” Sam slowly came back to the faint voice of Dean, the worry still evident. “C’mon, Sammy. Don’t do this to me. Please.” Sam opened his eyes slowly, meeting the deep green ones of Dean, that were filled with fear.  
“Sam?” Dean breathed. 

“Hey,” He whispered, sitting up. He was now lying on Dean’s bed.

“What happened?” Dean asked quietly, keeping his eyes intently on Sam’s face.

“A vision,” Sam managed to say through the pain that was still invading his head. “A strong one.”

“What did you see? What’s gonna happen?”

“It wasn’t the future. It was the past… your past.” Sam looked at Dean unsurely. Dean was returning his look as he tilted his head to the side.

“What was it?” He asked, his voice becoming hushed.

“I saw… your family. I saw what happened to them, Dean. I’m so sorry.” Dean shook his head quickly. Sam could see the tears threatening to fall.

“It’s ok,” He whispered. “It was a long time ago. As long as you’re ok, that’s all that matters right now.” At these words, Sam sat up fully.

“Don’t say that Dean,” He said quickly.

“It’s true,” Dean replied, a hard edge forming in his voice. “They’re dead, ok? Nothing’s gonna bring them back. I can’t help them anymore, but I can at least save you.” Sam looked into Dean’s eyes for a moment, seeing the desperation and sadness in them, and nodded.

“Ok,” He whispered. “Well, I’m fine now. So what do you say we get back out after this demon?”

*

Dean called out to Sam, pushing the younger man out of harm’s way. Lifting his gun, Dean shot at the demon in front of them. It took four rounds to make it back off. As soon as it was gone, Dean span around and looked at Sam.

“Are you ok?” He asked quickly, breathing heavily. Sam nodded, his breathing just as laboured.  
“Let’s get out of here,” Dean said, reaching out to Sam’s arm. “We’re gonna need something stronger to get rid of this thing.”

Sam walked in through the motel room door behind Dean. He couldn’t stay still. The potent mix of testosterone and adrenaline coursing through his veins, coupled with the less than appropriate thoughts running through his mind, meant that Sam really needed to get out of that room. He needed to walk, or drink, or get into a fight. Anything but stay here. Alone with Dean. 

“You ok?” Dean asked, sitting down and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Sam nodded.

“Fine,” He mumbled. “I’m just still a little amped up.” Dean nodded, smirking knowingly.

“I know what you mean.”

‘I really don’t think you do,’ Was all Sam managed to think before Dean took his shirt off. Looking to the door, Sam sighed heavily.

“I need some air,” He mumbled.

“I’ll come with you,” Dean said, standing up.

“No,” Sam said quickly. “I need to be alone.”

“Sam, I’m not leaving you alone with this thing still on the loose.” Sam sighed and dropped his hand from the doorknob and turned to Dean.

“Dean, I understand your concern. But I really can’t be around you right now.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I don’t know… Can you just trust me on this, Dean, please?” Dean looked quizzically at Sam, a hint of hurt in his eyes, before nodding slowly.

“Sure,” He mumbled. “I’m gonna take a shower. Just don’t go too far, ok?” Sam nodded gratefully and opened the door to leave.

Sam leaned against the door as soon as he closed it. What was he doing? He didn’t want to be alone. He knew what he really wanted. Sam sighed heavily and shook his head. There was nothing for it. He had to tell Dean… something. But what was he going to say? Whatever he decided on, Sam knew he needed to say it before this adrenaline high wore off and he had time to back out.

Sam walked in through the front door just as Dean walked in from the bathroom. He had his jeans back on, but no shirt, and again his hair was tousled and wet. 

“That was quick,” Dean said, half smiling. Sam nodded halfheartedly, trying not to let his eyes wander.

“Dean, I need to talk to you,” He whispered, looking to the ground. Dean nodded, sitting down on his bed.

“What is it?” Sam sighed heavily, sitting next to Dean.

“I… There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Ok, shoot.”

“I…” Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “I can’t do this,” He sighed. “Sorry, Dean.” Dean looked at him, confused.

“Can’t do what?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. Sam shook his head.

“Don’t worry.” He was about to stand up when Dean grabbed his arm. Turning to look at the older man, Sam’s heart began to race, more than it had during the fight earlier.

“Sam, talk to me,” Dean said quietly. “What’s going on with you?” Sam looked to Dean’s face, then his hand, then the floor, and back.

“I…” He faltered. “I just…” As words failed him, Sam sighed, frustrated, and pulled Dean up by the arm, connecting their lips in a crushing and passionate kiss.

Sam stopped dead as soon as their lips met. He hadn’t meant to do this, not really. He wanted to talk all of this out, but something just came over him. For a moment he was worried about how Dean would react, but the older man’s lips slowly moving against his answered any question he had. Loosening his grip slowly, Sam pulled Dean closer, deepening the kiss and also making it tenderer. Dean, however, seemed to have other plans. Pulling on the back of Sam’s head, Dean intensified the kiss once more. As two tongues battled for dominance, the men they belonged to seemed to be doing the same. In this fight, Dean seemed to win, pushing Sam down onto his bed. With a fluid grace Sam never would have expected, Dean straddled his hips, pinning the younger man’s hands above his head before he had the chance to argue. Smirking down at Sam, Dean’s voice was husky and low.

“Last chance to stop this,” He said quietly. “Up ‘til now we can blame it on the fight, but if we go any further…” Sam smiled softly, leaning up, silently asking for Dean’s lips on his. Dean obliged, before pulling back and looking into Sam’s eyes.

“I don’t want to stop,” Sam whispered. “Please, don’t.” Dean smirked at the begging tone in Sam’s voice before leaning in slowly.

“Whatever you say Sammy,” Dean covered the rest of the gap, kissing Sam forcefully, before he had a chance to correct the older man.

*

Dean woke up to meet Sam’s eyes. The younger man was leaning on his arm, looking down at a very sleepy Dean.

“How long have you been awake?” Dean mumbled, torn between wanting to cover his head with a pillow and go back to sleep, and sitting up to talk to Sam.

“A while,” Sam said quietly as Dean made his decision and sat up.

“What time is it?”

“Early,” Sam sighed, leaning over to look out the window. Dean picked up his phone from the side and checked the time.

“5am,” He muttered. “That’s too early.” Sam smiled lightly and nodded. Sam continued to watch Dean as he ran his hands over his face and shook himself out of his fatigue.

“Dean?” Sam finally questioned. Dean looked up at Sam.

“Yeah?”

“I… We… What…” Sam faltered. Dean smirked lightly.

“If your next sentence is about to start with ‘About last night,’ can we save it until I’ve got some coffee in me?” Sam nodded slowly before slipping out of bed. Dean grabbed Sam’s hand gently.  
“Where are you going?” 

“To take a shower,” Sam smirked. “Then we can get some coffee into you, and have this conversation.” Dean laughed lightly to himself and shook his head.

“Ok,” He whispered. Sam smiled as Dean let go of his hand, and walked into the bathroom.

*

“Alright,” Dean said after drinking the last of his coffee. “About last night…”

“Yeah,” Sam replied, looking into his cup.

“It was great. I’m not sorry it happened and I’d love it to happen again.” Sam looked up at Dean’s words to see a small smile playing on his lips. “You?”

“Yeah,” Sam mumbled. “Me too. It’s just… What about after all this, with the demon, is over? What happens then?”

“Oh,” Dean sighed. “That.” Sam nodded slowly. “Well, for one thing, we need to concentrate on keeping you safe before we worry about later. But I can promise you one thing; I won’t stop hunting just because one or both of us are falling in love here.” Sam smiled wryly.

“Love?” Sam questioned quietly. Dean looked up and smirked at him. “So it’s not just me then,” Sam seemed to be whispering to himself, but Dean heard as he quickly replied with a ‘No’. Sam sat back, drinking the last of his drink down.

“Anyway,” Dean sat up, his voice indicating that it was back to business time. “About this demon.”

“You said the bullets you had weren’t enough, right?” Dean nodded. “So, what now?”

“We could try a devil’s trap. I’ll call Bobby and see if he or Ash have a banishing spell for this thing. How’s your Latin?” Sam laughed lightly and shook his head.

“Rusty, yours?”

“I get by,” Dean stood up, Sam followed. Dean dropped some money on the table, this time neglecting to flash his trademark smile at the hot waitress, and walked out of the diner, closely followed by Sam.

*

Sam thought he’d seen it before, but now he was sure it was there. Dean had a shield. A mask. He switched into hunter mode at the drop of a penny. Sam figured he needed it, to separate himself from the horrors he saw. From the things he had to do to keep the world safe. And there it was again. They had armed themselves to the teeth this time. Bobby had given them the required banishing and Dean had set up the devil’s trap. Mask down, shield up, showtime.

*

“Just a little more,” Sam whispered to himself, backing away from the demon slowly. Dean was hiding in the shadows, waiting for the right time. The demon kept coming, Sam kept backing away. The plan seemed to be working, that was, until the Demon stopped. Sam shot a quick glance to Dean as the Demon broke into a wide grin.

“Did you really think you could trap me that easily?” Sam’s breathing was getting heavier as the demon circled, just outside the devil’s trap they had set, but close enough to still have power over Sam.  
“Silly little boys,” The demon taunted. “I’ve been doing this for close to a hundred years, and you expect to get me with a devil’s trap on the ceiling?” Sam’s eyes darted slightly. He was sure Dean was hidden. 

“What do you mean boys?” He managed to say. “It’s just me and you here.” The demon smirked and shook his head. Reaching a hand in the direction of Dean, the demon brought it sharply back, pulling Dean into sight by some force. Dean scrambled to his feet, pulling out his gun and stepping closer to Sam.

“Out of all the hunters in the world, you thought you’d be the ones to kill me? An orphan and his latest puppy-dog-eyed charge?” The demon laughed. Dean turned to Sam. He could see the fear in the younger man’s eyes.

“Well,” He replied to the demon. “We’re the only hunters here. So I guess it’s us or nobody, huh?” The demon smirked again, mocking thought on Dean’s words.

“I’d prefer nobody.” With these words, he flicked his wrist again, and Dean was dragged across the room until the demon’s arm was across his throat. Sam stepped forward quickly, drawing his gun.

“Sam, no!” Dean said firmly. Sam looked from the demon to Dean, his gun still raised.

“Go ahead boy,” The demon whispered. “I guarantee he’ll be dead before the bullet reaches me.” Sam stopped, dropping his gun immediately.

“Let him go,” Sam whispered, trying and failing to keep the pleading out of his voice.

“I don’t want him, Sam. You know that. I want you. Just you. Step out of the trap. Come to me, and I’ll let him go. I promise.”

“Sammy, don’t you dare.” Dean said forcefully. “He can’t hold both of us at the same time. If he could get to you, he wouldn’t need me. You stay where you are.” Sam looked at Dean, terror flashing in his eyes.

“Dean,” He whispered, his voice failing. “Dean, I…”

“I don’t wanna hear it Sammy,” Dean said, his voice still determined. “You do what I say, when I say it, you hear me?” Sam nodded. “And what did I tell you the first time you came out with me?”

“I…”

“Run, Sammy. When I tell you to run, that’s what you do. So do it.” Sam looked at Dean, unable to bring himself to look away. Slowly, he shook his head.

“I can’t, Dean. I’m sorry. I can’t leave you here.” Dean sighed heavily.

“Goddammit Sam! Listen to me! You have to get outta here.”

“I’m not leaving without you, Dean.” Dean closed his eyes and started to mutter. Looking up, he smirked.

“Then pick up your damn gun and shoot this son-of-a-bitch in the head.”

*

“Porta abyssus, patefacio prolixus.”

“You don’t want to do this, trust me,” The demon was as cocky as ever, but there was fear in his eyes. Sam just kept looking into Dean’s eyes. Dean held his gaze, a light smile on his lips.

“Extraho is abominor tergum ut profundus orbis.”

“Stop. I’ll kill him, I swear.”

“Keep going Sammy.” Sam smiled lightly at Dean, glancing back down at the book in his hands.

“Licentia haud vestigium. Parco haud poena.”

“That’s my boy, Sammy. Come on, one more line.” The demon had been debilitated by Sam’s words, its grip loosening on Dean.

“Purgo orbis terrarum illae malum.” The demon let go of Dean, gasping, as Sam said the last line. Scrambling to his feet, Dean’s immediately felt Sam’s arms around him, holding him up. Dean turned his head to look at the demon as it writhed in pain and disappeared.

*

Sam walked into Dean’s motel room to find him packing his duffel bag. Dean looked up at Sam and smiled.

“How’s your family?”

“Fine,” Sam smiled back. “They barely noticed I was gone.”

“Oh well. I’m sure they’ll be happy to get you back anyhow.”

“They’re not getting me back.” Dean looked up from his packing at this. Shock covering his expression.  
“I’m coming with you Dean. You said you’re not gonna stop hunting, and I get that. But I can’t just let you leave. I can’t be without you anymore, I don’t want to be. So… I’m coming too.” Dean just looked at Sam for a moment. Eventually, a small smile crept onto his face. 

“Are you serious?” He asked, stepping out from behind his bag. Sam nodded, stepping closer to Dean.

“Yeah, I am. You said before that one or both of us were falling in love. Well, I fell. I hit the ground hard, and there is no way I’m letting you walk out of that door without me.” As he’d been saying this, Sam was stepping closer to Dean with determination in his eyes. Dean smiled as he saw this. Sam was now close enough to share Dean’s breath. Leaning in slowly, he placed a soft, chaste kiss on the older man’s lips. Dean’s smile widened as Sam pulled away.  
“So?” Sam questioned quietly, almost timidly. 

“Well,” Dean smirked. “If you’re really that set on it. I guess there’s no point in me arguing.” Sam smiled and shook his head, kissing Dean again. When they parted, Dean turned to zip up his bag and threw it onto his shoulder. Walking to the door, Dean turned back and smirked at Sam.  
“Let’s hit the road.”


End file.
